Foolishly Honest
by Himitsu no Tokumei
Summary: Semi-prequel/SPOILERS for The Cave, DaiKen. "I think I'm in love with Ken." That was Davis' declaration one night at the dinner table. Too bad Ken's family didn't take it as well as his did. What will he do when he is pushed away from the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1: Confession

Semi-prequel/**Spoilers** for **The Cave**. It will give away some things for my Taito fic **The Cave**, and not just that Davis and Ken are together. If you don't mind spoilers or don't plan on reading **The Cave**, though, this one can be read as a stand alone.**  
><strong>

I have had this planned for quite a while, since I started **The Cave** over a year ago. I had to wait until I got to a certain point in that story, though to start this one, and then it took me a while to type it out. Damn you writer's block! I could have put out the first couple chapters weeks ago, though, but I wanted to post the entire story at once since there is only 4 chapters.

A small note, I use both their English and Japanese names in this story. The Japanese name has two uses in this series, and that is for when something goes wrong (angry at the person) or with the person they love (endearing comment).**  
><strong>

**I do not own Digimon :'(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Confession<strong>

That evening seemed normal enough. At five they all sat down around the table, Jun complaining about having to sit next to her brother, the freshly made dinner steaming a bit and making the brunette nearly drool on his plate. He had to be restrained by his father so he didn't jump right into the scalding dish, and even though he was warned the food was hot he burned his tongue on it. There was just no restraining Davis when he was hungry. It was so normal that no one expected anything extraordinary to happen.

He was halfway through his second helping when Davis suddenly stopped eating. Holding the fork in his teeth and resting his head on his hand, his parents were just about to say something when he straightened up. Sitting the fork down on his places, he rested his mouth on his fist for another second before blurting out, "I think I'm in love with Ken."

The nonchalant way he said made Jun burst into laughter and his parents chuckle a bit. "Yes, whatever you say," his mom replied, a small giggle in her tone.

"I'm being serious!" he continued, raising his voice a little in annoyance. "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Ken."

"And what made you bring that up?" Jun somehow managed to get out. She was still laughing, albeit not as hard, and was struggling to get back into her chair as well.

"Geez, if I knew none of you were going to take me seriously I wouldn't have said anything," he growled, crossing his arms and sticking his lower lip out in a pout. "I figured I should tell you, since you're my family and all, but if this is just a huge joke to you then forget I said anything."

Placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder to silence her, Mrs. Motomiya asked, "You really are serious about that?" At her son's nod, she smiled and let out a small chuckle before saying, "Daisuke, it's the way you said it that made it sound like a joke." Standing and walking around the table, she then kneeled next to his chair and pulled the boy into her shoulder. "It's not a joking matter because you are really serious about it. And it doesn't matter who you love, you're still our son. Right dear?"

"Of course," Davis' father said, although his voice was a bit shaky. "I will admit, I did not see this coming. Kind of shakes one up a bit."

Returning the woman's embrace, Davis said, "Thank you Mom, Dad. I was actually scared you'd hate me for a moment there."

"Oh, I hate you alright," Jun said, sounding quite serious herself. The instant he looked at her, though, she broke down in fake tears. "Now I'm going to have to worry about you hitting on any boy I bring over."

"Hey! I already said I love Ken! Your taste in guys is horrible!" he yelled, trying to get out of his mother's arms to start a sibling fight. "Well, except for Matt, that is," he added as an afterthought. "Although I'm pretty sure he's gay, too."

"What? There is no way Matt likes guys!" Jun retorted, grabbing her trapped brother's head and giving him a noogie.

"Hey now, kids, stop it!" their father bellowed to no avail.

"Leave them be, honey," his wife chuckled, having released her hold on Davis at some point and returned to her chair. "This is how they deal with things."

The table was quickly set back in order in few minutes later and the plates were soon cleared. Dropping his plate on his sister's, Davis quickly ran from the kitchen and into the living room his mother thinking it was just another of his pranks as a payback for the noogie he'd received during dinner. Following him out of the kitchen, she was quite surprised to find him sitting in the hall and quickly tying his shoes. "And where do you think you're going mister?" she asked authoritatively.

"To Ken's place," he replied, standing up and grabbing his coat. "I'm in love with him so he deserves to know, right?"

She paused for a second, not entirely sure of what to say. They had met Ken many times, but she still didn't know him well enough to judge how he'd react to the information. "Be back by eight," she said as he opened the opening, flashing him a worried smile.

"Don't worry! I'll look both ways before crossing the street and not sit next to any weird old men on the train!" he hollered back, giving her a disarming grin in return as he took off. He thought he left his mother nothing to worry about, but it was actually the exact opposite. She was worried even more about how he would take total rejection if it came since he did not see it coming in the least.

It didn't take too long to get to Ken's apartment, a shorter time than normal actually since Davis was too hyped to slow down. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Davis calmly (surprisingly) knocked on the front door. "Oh, hi Mr. Ichijouji," he said when the older man answered. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"We just finished eating, so it's not a problem. Come on, get in out of the cold. Winter's already here and the temperature is dropping fast," he said, initiating small talk as his son's friend walked in. Had he not gotten used to the brunette showing up unexpected he might have confronted him about it. But, as it was, he normally arranged things with Ken beforehand and thus didn't think to call. "Ken, why don't you get your friend some hot cocoa!" he hollered into the kitchen.

A confused bluenette almost immediately poked his head around the corner. "Davis, what are you doing here?" he asked, genuinely curious and giving his dad the first clue that this was not a normal visit. "Just wait right there, I'll get you some hot chocolate."

"I…" the older preteen tried, stopping when Ken vanished into the other room. He could feel a small amount of heat rise to his face and butterflies start to come to life in his stomach, swaying what he thought was his unwavering resolve. While his plan had been to simply declare his feelings the instant he saw Ken, now he was starting to become quite embarrassed about it. It was one thing to tell your best friend you were in love with him, it was a completely different thing to say it in front of his parents, one of which was giving him a very curious look. Shaking his head to clear it, Davis swallowed the few insects trying to fly out his throat and straightened a bit, determined to be out with it once Ken brought him his drink.

"You know, Davis, just because we say you're always welcome here doesn't mean we don't need to know when you're coming. You really should at least call first," Ken stated, holding two mugs by their handles.

Davis took both of them and sat them on end table so they wouldn't accidentally get spilled. Silencing Ken's protest with a finger, Davis placed his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders and took a deep breath before slowly and calmly saying, "Ken, I'm in love with you."

Everyone seemed frozen, as if unsure if Davis was joking or being serious. Ken's purple eyes were shaking slightly, searching for the truth in his best friend's face, and apparently having trouble finding it. To firmly let his friend know he was being honest, Davis slowly leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

It was short and chaste, barely something a grade schooler would do. Just a simple peck on the lips, short enough that the younger boy could easily dismiss it as his first kiss but long enough to confirm he wasn't lying. Pulling away hurt Davis a little bit, as if he was leaving a very small piece of himself behind, but that hurt turned to pure terror when he looked at Ken's face. The bluenette's features were filled with shock, and possibly fear, and it was only at that moment that Davis really thought total rejection was a possibility. He could live with just being a friend, and expected it really, but he wasn't sure what he would do if Ken completely cut him from his life.

Releasing the bluenette's shoulders, he took a couple steps back. "Ken?" he asked, worry obvious in his voice.

A large hand fell to his shoulder, drawing his gaze up to a very enraged-looking Mr. Ichijouji. "I think you should go, Daisuke," he growled menacingly, moving to steer the already leaving boy towards the door. He watched as the boy slowly slipped his shoes back on, remaining between him and his son.

"Ken…?" he tried again, still receiving no answer. "Well, bye!" he said, trying to sound cheery as he walked out the door and had it slammed in his face. Once he was standing alone in the winter-chilled air, though, his smile fell and his knees almost collapsed underneath him. "Ken…" he mumbled, standing there for a moment in hopes his best friend would open it and tell him it was okay. When no appearance was made by the younger male, he slowly turned and left.

He wasn't entirely sure how cold it was outside, but it didn't even compare to the suddenly cold void in his heart as he walked to the subway. He thought of walking over to Tai's place, to talk to his mentor, but the feeling that he could start crying any moment made him stop and rethink that plan. The teenager would definitely be able to tell that something was wrong and would insist on him telling.

A shiver running up his spine, Davis quickly turned towards his apartment and ran. Bursting in through the door and closing it just as quickly so the cold air wouldn't enter the warm home, he toed off his shoes and beelined for his room, hoping to not meet up with any of his family at that moment.

"Davis, what's-" his mother started, cutting off as her son streaked right passed her. Slowly following after him, she gently knocked on his closed door. "Davis, honey, are you okay?" she asked, waiting patiently for a reply. None was given, so she leaned her head against the door and added, "I'm here to listen once you're ready." Knowing he wouldn't say anything at that moment, she solemnly walked back to the kitchen and the dishwasher she had been loading.

Laying with his face in his pillow, Davis gave a sad smile to his mom's words. With tears soaking into the soft material, he finally realized what his mother had truly been worried about when he left.

* * *

><p>Poor Davis. I love hurting characters, though, so long as they get passed it. And know that I love happy endings so it won't end sad.<p>

Comments are loved and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Skipping Class

Okay, credits for the song lyrics in this chapter go the **The Zac Brown Band**. My country girl side shows through in this in that song. I was listening to the song while writing this chapter and it kind of incorporated itself in without my permission. Although, it is a very happy, upbeat song so it really fits Daisuke, and I can see him humming it while walking along the road. For those of you who like/don't mind country song I'd suggest listening to it. On a sidenote, it is sang by the same band that wrote Colder Weather, which I based a oneshot one.**  
><strong>

**I do not own Digimon :'(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Skipping Class<strong>

The first time he heard it it was irate and loud, a terrifying screech that knocked him backwards out of his chair and onto the cold, hard cafeteria floor. "Davis!" Kari yelled, every ounce of her frustration poured into that single word.

Landing with a thud, it took the brunette a moment to reorient himself and sit up. Rubbing the back of his head and looking up, hurt, at the girl who used to be the object of his affections, he asked, "What was that for Kari?"

"You deserved it," she shot back, only slightly less angry than before. "I only had to call you fourteen times before answered; and yes, I counted how many times."

Now looking quite sheepish, he said, "Oh, sorry," and climbed back up into his chair, continuing to play with his only half eaten meal. "What were you saying?"

Sighing, the girl repeated, "I was saying how TK, Cody, and I were going to the park after school today so our digimon could play. Yolei will show up later, as well. Are you and Ken going to come?"

He almost chuckled at how Ken was included with him, like all he had to do was say 'yes' and the bluenette would come running. Looking back on it, that had kind of been the case; it was hard to find one without the other, unless they were in school. They did everything together, which only made it that much worse for Davis when he realized he might not get to spend time with Ken again. "I don't think so," he replied.

"Is something wrong?" TK asked, leaning forward on the table a bit. "You have been acting strange today, and you haven't even finished your food yet. Did you and Ken get in some kind of fight?" the blonde inquired.

"Something like that…" Davis replied, trailing off at the end.

To everyone's surprise, TK chuckled a little. "Hey, don't worry about it man. You should have seen Tai and Matt when they fought. Gods, my brother wouldn't talk for a week. And he'd mope around a bunch. But he always made sure to make up with Tai in the end. They supported each other. It's the same with you and Ken. Just make sure he knows you're still there as his friend and it should resolve itself quickly," he said, chuckling a bit more as he sat back. Taking in TK's words, Davis was completely silent until the end of lunch.

Looking at the clock, he sighed when he realized they still had three hours before school was out. It was only noon, and he couldn't see Ken until around three-thirty, with the subway ride and all. It was then that it hit him, and he stood so fast that his chair fell over backwards. There was no way Ken's dad would let him see his son, and Ken's school got out an hour earlier than Davis' did. He would not have the time to meet Ken if he waited for school. "I'm not feeling well," he said in obvious lie, grabbing his bag and running at full speed out of the cafeteria.

He hadn't really thought it out very well, for he arrived at Ken's school at twelve-twenty-seven, a full hour and a half before it got out. He couldn't just walk in to such a prestigious school, and if he did it would probably embarrass Ken to no end, but there was nothing outside for him to do. Pacing got boring after a very short while, there was no one to play soccer with or even a ball he could play with, and watching the clouds entertained him for only a minute. Looking at his cell phone, the cinnamon-brunette sighed when he learned only fifteen minutes had passed.

Sitting back in the shade against a tree on the sidewalk, he steeled himself for the long wait. _But Ken is worth it_, he told himself. _I want to be his friend still. I will be content just being allowed to stay by his side, as much as I would like to be with him. I need to tell him this._

Another fifteen minutes crawled by slowly, Davis distracting his mind by following a trail of ants with his eyes. They were carrying back pieces of leaves and grass, and some were banding together to carry a larger bug. "Just like us," Davis mumbled, completely entranced by the small creature's perfect coordination. "We held each other up, helped each other. And, together, we managed to save the digital world. So small, but when we worked together we could do so much more. Alone, we wouldn't have made it."

About ten minutes before the departure bell rang Davis remembered his DS was in his bag, but by that time he wasn't interested in playing it. He was figuring out what to do if Ken told him straight out that he wanted nothing to do with him anymore. It would be hard, but he told himself he would respect Ken's wishes and not approach him, that he would smile like everything was okay and slowly, very slowly, get over the younger boy. Sighing again, he also realized it wouldn't be that easy.

The bell could be heard even outside, and it caused Davis to jump. Scrambling to his feet quickly, he tightened his grip on his backpack strap to contain his nervousness. _One… two… three… four…_ He started counting the seconds until the doors opened. The first kids out were not ones he recognized, and they stared at him strangely as they shuffled passed. _One… two… three… four…_ He started counting again, anything to take his mind off the problems at hand. At some point he started timing his breathing with the numbers in his head, pulling his attention farther from the bluenette he was waiting for.

"Davis?" a small voice asked after several seconds of debating on whether he should just scurry away too. The older boy's head shot up, Davis having not even noticed that he was looking at the ground then. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, uh, well," he started, nervously wringing his hands behind his back, looking around as other students filtered around them. Motioning in the direction of Ken's house, they started walking in that direction. "I… I left last night kind of abruptly, before I could get an answer from you," he said, the words flowing a lot easier than he thought they would. _It's because Ken was willing to come talk to me_, he told himself. "If possible I—"

"I'm not sure," Ken started just as Davis started talking again, accidentally cutting him off. "Sorry. Look, I don't really know what I feel for you. I like you, you are a really good friend, but love? Davis, are you absolutely sure that's what you feel?"

"Yeah, I love you," Davis said, an underlying tone of passion in his words. "I didn't say anything until I was absolutely sure, but I thought about it a lot. And when I kissed you, it may have been small but I really felt it here," he continued, placing a hand over his chest. "Ah, speaking of that, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just kissed you like that."

Stopping, Ken diverted his gaze to the ground away from his friend. "I don't know, Davis," he said again. "I don't want to lose you because you are my best friend, but…"

"Don't worry about it," Davis cheered, acting more like himself than he had since the night before. "I'm happy just being a friend. Since I'm in love with you I figured you had the right to know. That way you can tell me when I'm getting too close for comfort, and such."

Smiling back at Davis' ridiculous grin, he said, "Alright."

"Take all the time you need to figure out what you think of me," Davis continued, resisting the urge to lay a hand on Ken's shoulder. "I'll back off and be all ears once you figure it out."

Unable to prevent the new smile from touching his lips, Ken chuckled, "Thank you Davis. You should start heading back home, though. Mom and Dad are still completely enraged by what you did."

Watching the boy wave and run in the opposite direction, Ken couldn't help but sigh in relief at the event. Davis' declaration had shocked him, but that didn't mean he wanted to lose the boy that taught him how to be himself. He would really have to think over his own feelings, now. He couldn't leave Davis with what could very well be false hope for too long.

* * *

><p>Davis had learned from that first day what time to get to Ken's school. Since he couldn't easily get out of the middle of class he skipped before sixth period started, taking his time getting to the subway instead of running. In a much better mood than the day before, he leaned against the tree again, closed his eyes, and started bobbing his head to the beat of a song he had stuck in his head. He was so engrossed in it that he didn't hear the bell or even the students leaving until someone laughed right in front of him. "K-Ken!" he yelped, almost tripping over a tree root.<p>

"Was it that entertaining?" the bluenette asked, containing a chuckle behind his hand.

"Of course it was!" Davis retorted with mock indignance, his overly large grin revealing the lack of malice in his words. He almost slung an arm over Ken's shoulders but stopped halfway into the action, bringing the hand up to scratch the back of his head as a cover-up.

"So what were you thinking of?" the young genius asked, falling in stride next to the more enthusiastic twelve-year-old.

"A song I heard the other day," he replied, timing his steps to the beat of the song.

"What song?" Ken inquired, tilting his head to side a bit in curiousity.

"Knee Deep," Davis answered, whistling along with the tune in his head as he climbed up a concrete wall next to the sidewalk and started walking along the top.

Ken didn't speak for a minute, but when he did Davis almost fell. "Sing it," he said.

Barely regaining his balance, he looked down at the bluenette incredulously, blinking a couple times in confusion before asking, "_What!_"

"I said sing it," Ken repeated, stopping.

"No way! I suck at singing!" Davis retorted.

"Come on, Davis. I haven't heard it before!" Ken insisted.

Davis stalled for a moment, torn between purposely making a fool out of himself and complying to Ken's request. "Fine…" he said after a moment. Taking a deep breath, he started the chorus, "_'Cause now I'm knee deep in the water somewhere, got the blue sky breeze blowing wind through my hair, only worry in the world is the tide gonna reach my chair. Sunrise, there's a fire in the sky, never been so happy, never been so high, and I think I might have found me my own kind of paradise._"

Ken paused for a moment before bursting into laughter. "You really do suck at singing," he agreed.

"Hey! You insisted I sing it!" Davis shot, trying his hardest to not laugh at his pathetic singing as well.

"Yeah, I know," Ken stated, coming out of his laughing fit. "But that doesn't change the fact you do. Sounds like a good song so long as you don't sing it, though."

"Oh, that's enough out of you," Davis shouted, jumping down from the wall and grabbing Ken by the shoulders to shake him.

The bluenette was confused at first when Davis suddenly jumped back. _Right, he said he'd back off_, Ken remembered. "It's okay, Davis," he said, smiling and patting the brunette's back. "But we are getting close to my house, so you should head back now."

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Davis cheered, waving and running off.

"Ah…" Ken uttered, remembering just as the older preteen was running off that he was going to ask how he managed to get to his school before it let out. "Oh, well. I'll just ask tomorrow," he told himself, walking the rest of the way alone.

* * *

><p>Both Thursday and Friday Davis met up with Ken right after the latter's school let out. Saturday and Sunday weren't as great, though, the bluenette's dad keeping strict tabs on where his son was going. Davis had been warned about this Friday before he ran off (again before Ken could think to ask how he got there so early), so the brunette wasn't too surprised when Ken didn't show up. Smiling at the fact he was able to stay friends with the boy, he just casually walked back home. It was only a short time until Monday and then he could see Ken again.<p>

Unbeknownst to him, the short bliss they were in was going to get broken.

Arriving at Ken's school like he had the previous week, he waited for the school bell to ring. The instant it rang Davis ran to the gates, looking for the younger boy's blue head. "Ken!" he yelled, waving excitedly at the chuckling soccer star. A few other students looked at them kind of strangely, but Ken just brushed off the looks and ran to his best friend.

"Must you always be so loud?" he joked, falling into step with the other soccer player like usual.

"Of course!" Davis cheered, being loud just to accentuate his point.

"Ken!" a very angered voice yelled, causing both boys to jump. Turning quickly, they both saw the younger boy's father slam the car door behind himself and stalk over to them. Grabbing Ken's arm harshly, he yanked his son away from the other boy and growled, "I thought I told you to not go near him anymore! You don't need his bad influence rubbing off on you!" Shoving the boy in the cars the direction, he added, "Get in!" Turning on Davis, he snarled, "Leave my son alone."

Finding himself unable to move or say anything, Davis simply stood there as Ken was once again taken from him. His eyes met the bluenette's for a moment before Ken looked away and closed those beautiful, purple, porcelain orbs, but he couldn't figure out just what emotions were behind them.

It took him a good ten minutes before his legs would work again. And then all they'd do is let him fall to the pavement.

* * *

><p>Comments are love and appreciated, although, since I have all the chapters up you are allowed to wait until you finish to comment. XD XP<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Dealing with Love

Okay, there are a lot of skips in this one (which is something I personally don't care much for), but sadly they are all necessary. Only one more chapter to go until the end. :)**  
><strong>

**I do not own Digimon :'(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Dealing with Love<strong>

_It's going to be okay,_ he told himself. _Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to work out in the end._ He had to keep telling himself that or he might go insane. Why did something have to go wrong every time something started to go right? _Everything was going to be okay!_

His mother jumped when he opened the door, the woman turning around and looking at him curiously. "Dai-sweety, aren't you home a bit early?" she asked, her expression falling from shocked to worried as he just stood there with his face turned away from her and his eyes on the floor. "Daisuke, what's wrong?" she pushed. Letting tears escape his eyes, he dropped his bag and ran across the carpet with his shoes on, hugging his mother's waist and burying his face in her shirt. Comfortingly stroking his hair, she cooed soothing noised and tried to calm her son down.

He stayed like that for several moments. At some point he legs had collapsed and they both sat on the floor. He also migrated to crying on the woman's shoulder, but he didn't remember that either. "Are you ready to talk now?" she asked soothingly.

"They don't like me anymore," he sniffled, wiping his eyes on the back of his hands. "It's like they suddenly don't like me anymore. Just because I told them I love their son they hate me. They don't even want Ken talking to me."

Pulling her son into a hug, she whispered softly, "Don't worry, Davis. They are adults, but even they need a little time to think. Besides, it's Ken's choice, isn't it?" she asked. "Isn't it ultimately Ken's choice whether he wants to be with you or not?" Looking up at her, a smile touching his face, he quickly nodded and shook away the tears. Grinning again within a minute, he jumped up and ran back to his bag.

"Thanks, Mom," he said, picking it up and toeing off his shoes before running into his room. The sound of the PS2 coming on was soon heard from behind his door, and the woman couldn't help but smile, too. That was the son she knew. She only hoped that what she said was true.

* * *

><p>He looked carefully for the Ichijouji car as he made his way along the street. The last thing he wanted to do was get Ken in trouble again, so he figured the instant he saw the bluenette's father he would turn around the leave the same way he came; there would always be other days, other times, he could see Ken. Already within ten feet of the school gate and no Ichijouji car in sight, he figured he was pretty safe and sat down against his tree to wait, making sure to keep a constant surveillance of the area in case Ken's father did show up.<p>

The seconds ticked by what seemed like agonizingly slowly as he waited for the bell to ring. He perked up immediately when it did, jumping directly to his feet and pulling his bag a little farther up on his shoulder. Just like that first day he waited for him, Ken was not the first person out. The other students either gave him plenty of space or had learned to ignore him by then and simply went on their way. He did notice one student stop, though, and it just happened to be the boy he was looking for. The bluenette was almost frightenedly searching the nearby streets for that very familiar car, and he didn't seem any less afraid when he couldn't find it.

Swallowing the painful lump in his throat, the usually cocky and confident brunette almost tripped over his feet on the first step towards his best friend. Gaining confidence after that first step, Davis kept his eyes focused on Ken while the bluenette couldn't seem to keep his off the ground. He shifted slightly, wringing his hands behind his back and turning farther away from the preteen closing in on him.

"Are you not even going to look at me?" the older soccer star asked. He didn't get an answer so he pushed a little harder. "Ken, I'm up here." Still no answer. "Is the concrete really more interesting than I am?"

Why did he have to be here? Ken closed his eyes when Davis first spoke, a horrible feeling rising in the back of his throat. It was hard to stand there in front of him when he knew what he had to do. "Davis… Please… Stop…" he said quietly, so quietly he was almost inaudible.

He didn't need the young genius to speak any louder; he could tell what the words were just by the immense guilt lacing his voice. Checking over his shoulder once to make sure the elder Ichijouji wasn't watching, the boy turned back to his best friend and asked, "Do you really want me to leave?"

He almost said no. A part of him really wanted to say no. But he slowly, very slowly, managed to utter, "Please."

"Alright," Davis replied almost immediately, the obviously fake smile only making Ken feel worse. "Get home safe," the brunette said, turning and leaving as if they had casually said good-bye. Ken almost ran home.

* * *

><p>Davis pulled in a deep breath as he reached the school again on that second day. Ken's father was no where in sight again, but that small consolation did nothing to drop his guard. Every car he could hear in the distance drew his attention, and with each one he made sure to conceal himself behind a tree or shrub enough that he wouldn't be easily recognized; it wouldn't do to screw things up more by being caught.<p>

Leaning against a tree and waiting for Ken's school to let out, the brunette desperately tried to keep his mind off the terribly foreboding feeling he was getting. As optimistic as he wanted to be, Davis knew Ken cherished his family and their opinions, to the point where he had become the Kaiser in a twisted attempt to meet their expectations, and that might very well tear them apart.

The bell was hard on his ears, every second passing by increasing the already heavy weight on his shoulders. He was starting to feel guilty about bothering the bluenette, feeling as if he was asking the preteen to choose between him and his family. It was a horrible, gut-wrenching feeling, one that made him kind of sick and wanting to simply head back home. The first patters of feet drew his attention back to the street and his search for a particular blue head.

The soccer genius spotted him first again. He slowly walked towards the other boy this time, though, head lowered out of shame and resolve very small and weak. Stopping a few feet away from his best friend, he half hoped Davis would speak up first, for he knew his determination would have snapped at that point if he had, but also half wishing for the older preteen to remain silent, knowing he must send the boy off again.

The latter happened.

Two, three, five minutes passed and they still stood in silence. Seconds ticking by, twenty, thirty, forty-five, his nerves finally couldn't handle it anymore. "Davis, go home," he said, sounding a lot more cold than he meant to or felt.

"I understand," Davis replied, unable to fake his chipper tune. Walking false-casually back down the road, it took all his willpower to not look back. He was determined to be a man about this. He would not cry. He would not sulk or whine or throw a tantrum. And he would not look back because this was Ken's choice and he could not change it. As much as he wanted to, he didn't have the power to. He would try one more time, but that was all he could do.

He probably should have looked over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Stand there on that third, Davis held himself tall and put all his confidence into his stance. It wasn't that he felt Ken would come back to him (as a friend, he is meaning) but that he believed he would be able to take whatever final decision the bluenette came to. Not even bothering to check and see if Ichijouji the Elder (<strong>AN:** Had to throw in a bit of game talk in there, XD), he strode forward once he saw the young genius exit through those imposing double doors.

Ken had also regained his composure since the last time they met. Meeting up just on the school side of the gates, both waited a moment to see if the other was going to talk first. When neither of them went to say anything, Ken gestured for Davis to start.

Not wanting to chew the fat, Davis started out with, "Do you want me to leave?"

"That would be for the best," Ken replied evenly, surprisingly finding himself able to maintain eye contact.

"Then I will never show up in front of you again," Davis said, voice wavering slightly as a small amount of emotion found its way through. Internally cursing himself for losing his composure, Davis quickly turned and left before he broke down any farther. It wasn't quite soon enough, though, for Ken heard the slight discord in his tone and saw the pain in his eyes; he knew Davis was not content with that. Thinking there was nothing he could do to change it, Ken solemnly walked home.

Entering the house and passing by his parents, both of whom looked at him curiously as they had since Davis' confession, Ken went to his room and sat down at his desk. Wormmon stared at him from the bed, watching the boy type away a the computer program on screen until the _click click click_ of the keys lulled him to sleep.

Concentrating on punching in the right letters and numbers sufficiently distracted Ken until dinner time, and then after it too, until he went to bed. Moving his Digimon over so he could crawl under the covers, he started thinking of Davis for the first time since he sent the boy home earlier that afternoon. Guilt started bubbling up again, fueled by the hurt he had obviously seen in the older soccer star's eyes, but he quickly shook it away. He only did what he had to.

* * *

><p>He received quite a surprise the next day. Technically it was two surprises, but they were so close together his mind melded them into one. The first surprise was the fact that Davis really hadn't shown up. The second was just how hard it hit him. When he looked around and could find no sign of that spiky, cinnamon-brunette head, he felt his legs try to give out on him. Half running to the wall surrounding his school, he leaned against it to prevent himself from falling, sliding down it until he was sitting on the grass. Davis really wasn't there, and the blow was powerful enough to knock him from his feet. <em>"I will never show up in front of you again."<em> Ken hadn't thought he really meant it, but the other boy wasn't here to see if he wanted to hang out. Why didn't Davis continue to bug him in that borderline-annoying but inherently cute manner he always used? Why would he give up so soon if he was supposedly in love with him and leaving hurt him so much? Why didn't he ask Ken why he wanted him to go?

_Why did I have to send him away?_

The question had never really crossed his mind before. His father had told him to not hang out with Davis anymore, but was that really the reason? That man was scared of what influence Davis would have on him, but did that really mean he could no longer be friends with him? _Could that influence be stopped?_ There was another question he hadn't thought about. What did he really think of his idiotic best friend. Looking back through the sequence of events, from the confession which left him temporarily petrified to cold, hard truth that Davis had given up, from his embarrassment at having another boy say he loves him to the true feelings behind his guilt and shame, Ken could only come up with one solution.

_I'm already in love with him._

He never wanted to send Davis away, and he didn't notice it until he looked back on the last week's events, and even to the months before that, but he always felt a slight flutter in his chest, a strange warmth that spread through him, whenever he was in the other boy's presence. Separating them now would do no good because they were already deeply entwined with each other, connected by emotions neither had noticed in themselves or each other. Understanding what he had to do, Ken steadied himself against the wall as he stood before heading directly home.

His father was just inside the door when he got home. "Is something wrong?" he asked almost immediately, sensing a change in his son's behavior.

Ken took two steps, letting his bag slip off his shoulder and onto the floor, and looked up at his dad with a fierce determination in his eyes. "I'm in love with Davis," he said firmly. Shocking them into silence, Ken continued before either of his parents could interrupt him. "I didn't even notice it until today, and it probably would have gone unnoticed for a lot longer had Davis not said anything, but I tell it happened a while ago. This isn't an impulsive decision I made based on his words. I can feel it here," he said, placing a hand on his chest.

Regaining his wits, Ken's dad finally managed to get some words passed his lips. "You can't be serious!" he roared, halfway between flabbergasted and angry. "You're telling me that you are… are… attracted to another boy?" he stuttered, stumbling over the word attracted since it was hard for him to wrap his mind around the idea. "I won't accept it! I won't allow it!"

"Dad!" Ken yelled back, finding the rage building up in him too. Not wanting to into a yelling match with the man, though, he took a few deep, calming breaths before continuing. "Dad, do you remember what you said to me before, after I woke up from my nightmare? You said you would never try to force something on me, that you would never try to make me be someone else or live up to your expectations again. You said you would let me be myself. You, both of you, accept me back then, and not as the boy genius but as Ken. You accepted it me as a Digidestined, too. So why can't you accept this?" He watched them both look away, a very familiar expression on their faces; shame. "I'm going to go tell Davis, before it's too late," he added a moment later, half-turning towards the door and waiting for their response.

Finding her husband still unable to look up from the floor, Ken's mom took the initiative to walk over to him and give him a reassuring hug. "Ken baby, we're sorry," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I guess we forgot about that. I'll talk to your dad later, so just make sure you get there safe, alright? We both just need a bit of time to digest this, okay."

"Thanks, Mom," Ken replied, returning the hug and feeling a tear start to form in the corner of his eye. "I'll be sure to call once I get there."

* * *

><p>For once Ken's dad didn't stop him. And I don't remember exactly what was said to Ken when he woke from that nightmare thing (I don't even fully remember what was wrong with him...), but I do remember the gist of it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Connections

This chapter ends kind of abruptly. It does have an ending that could fit it as a stand alone (with you just having to fill in the ending details yourself somewhat), but it is meant to tie it into **The Cave** without giving away too much detail. It does, though, give away a couple things, which is why I put a warning in the very beginning. Enjoy the last chapter of **Foolishly Honest**!**  
><strong>

**I do not own Digimon :'(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Connections<strong>

Riding that subway train to get to Davis' apartment seemed to take forever. Biting his fingernails, a bad habit he got into only when he was nervous, he couldn't help but wonder if the brunette had felt the same way he did now when he was rumbling along in that train. Body pumped full of adrenaline, mixed signals of excitement and fear coursing through his veins, Ken found himself unable to sit still. He stood and held on to one of the bars, but he was still too fidgety to stand in one place. His heart was beating fast enough to rival a mouse's and he was sure it was loud enough for his neighbors to hear.

The doors slid open, the station name ringing over the announcement speakers and people filing off and on. Still two more stops to go. Having bit his left ring fingernail down to the point of almost bleeding, Ken moved on to his middle finger. Some people looked at him a little strangely, as if they were trying to figure out what was wrong with him just by observation. Had it been a later train he might be mistaken for a tweaker, he was jumpy enough for it, but more likely he was being mistaken for a nervous boyfriend going to meet a girl. Which was partially correct… Jumping off the train before the doors even had the chance to fully open, he ran up the escalator and shoved his card into the slot to let him through. Sprinting through the open barrier, he slowed just enough to navigate the flood of people slowly filling the subway.

Being small really was an advantage. He could weave around the crowds of people on the streets easily and he had less weight to carry around. Only stopping to catch his breath when he ran into a red "no walk" sign, it didn't take him even half as long as usual to get his best friend's home. Taking the stairs two at a time (his legs were still too short to easily do three) since the elevator would be too slow, he arrived huffing and gasping for air on Davis' floor.

A profound, irrational fear washed over it at that point, as he stood in front of the brunette soccer player's door at three-thirty-seven in the afternoon. Facing the fact that he was in love with Davis, that he was physically attracted to someone of the same gender, head on was a scary thing. He wanted to run from the truth, to hide in a corner where it couldn't find him. He wasn't sure just how Davis could come up with the courage to declare his feelings in front of his parents, but it must have taken a lot of nerve.

He paced back and forth several times, walking back to stairs as if to run away then shaking his head and striding with confidence back to the door only to slink away again. Once he finally firmly rooted himself to the ground he reached forward to knock multiple times only to withdraw his fist as if burned. So focused on overcoming this challenge, he was, that he didn't even hear the person coming up behind him.

"If you're not going to knock can you move out of the way so I can get in?" Jun asked, causing him to jump and spin around. Unable to even stutter a sorry, he quickly moved to the side and let the girl in. Raising one eyebrow at him once she was inside, she sighed and closed the door, a possible "Davis, your friend is here!" sounding through the wood from the other side.

Swallowing the lump in his throat as he heard footsteps approach, Ken straightened himself up a bit higher, taking a deep breath and reminding himself that he had overcome obstacles a lot more challenging than this. There was nothing to be scared of because just like all the other difficulties he faced Davis would be there by his side.

The brunette was quit shocked to see the younger boy there when he opened the door. The momentary unbalanced gave Ken the perfect window of opportunity. Before his nerves got the better of him again, he stepped forward and forced his mouth on the other boy's, gripping either side of Davis' tanned head in his hands to prolong the sweet contact. Pulling back after several seconds and staring into the older boy's blissfully stunned mahogany eyes, he breathed, "I love you too."

Davis was about to say something sweet—or Ken hoped it would be something sweet—when a wolf whistle drew both of their attentions to the teenager watching the apparently amusing scene (judging by the laugh half hidden by the smirk on her face). The cinnamon-brunette then went on to shout insults at his sister, picking up a shoe and throwing it at her when she stuck her tongue out childishly at him. Jun then ran off to tattle on her little brother like some grade schooler would do. The entire mess made eased Ken's mind a bit, reminding him that even if he was dating their son the Motomiyas wouldn't treat him any differently.

Toeing off his shoes and saying, "Sorry for intruding," Ken closed the door behind him as Davis' mother walked in. She jumped a bit when she saw him and quickly invited him in (despite the fact he was already in).

About the thank her, the bluenette didn't notice the huge grin on Davis' face. The boy turned quickly, and just as he was opening his mouth to speak smashed their lips together, slipping his tongue in and startling the two other people in the room. Blushing profusely, Ken pushed him away and stuttered, "Wh-what the hell did you do that for?"

"That's what boyfriends do," he replied, leaning in and stealing another kiss.

Smiling kindly at them, the woman turned towards the kitchen and asked, "Will you be staying for dinner?"

Breaking away from the kiss, which was a shame because he was finding that Davis was really good at it, he said, "I'll have to call my parents and ask, but I don't think it will be a problem."

* * *

><p>After calling his parents (which Davis ran to get the phone because he was really eager to explore Ken's mouth again) and eating a very delicious meal, the two slipped off to Davis' room. The saw Jun peer in at them several minutes later, looking like she was ready to stop them from doing something too mature for their age, and walk away almost disappointed.<p>

"Geez, what does she think we're going to do?" Davis growled, blushing because he knew what it was as he closed his door.

"Yeah, I wonder," Ken added, rolling his eyes. He let Davis lean down for a quick kiss when he returned to the bed (which Ken was sitting on), just as he let the older boy pull him close when he crawled on it and settled down.

His mother came in at that time, a plate of snacks in her hand. "I though Veemon might want some," she explained, coming over to the little blue Digimon that seemed quite eager to get at the food.

"You don't have to lie, Mrs. Motomiya," Ken stated. "Jun checked in on us already, so I'm pretty sure it wasn't just snacks that you were coming in for."

Chuckling quietly, she gently patted the bluenette on the head and said, "I hope I don't have to worry about that for several more years." She then turn in a fluid, graceful movement and left.

The two watched Davis' Digimon enthusiastically scarf the food for a moment, Ken feeling kind of bad for leaving Wormmon at home. They stayed in silence until Ken felt the older boy's head rubbed his arm gently. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm happy," Davis replied. "I got my best friend back as a boyfriend," he elaborated, one hand gently kneeding the bluenette's arm. "I thought I had lost you."

Wrapping his other arm around the older preteen's shoulders, Ken whispered, "Yeah, me too. And I didn't want to lose you." Squeezing him a little tighter, he continued, "Mom and Dad weren't too happy about my decision. Well, more like they were extremely shocked and didn't know what to do. Still I don't think you should come over for a while; give them time to get used to things first."

"So you'll just have to come over here more often," Davis replied, lifting his head and bringing it up to meet his boyfriend's. Mouth hovering just an inch away from the younger male's, he said slowly, sensually, "And then we can hold each other… and kiss… as much as we want." Their lips touched at that point, meshing together gently and slowly. Tanned hands held Ken at his hips while the bluenette's arms found their way around Davis' neck, using the boy to support his body so he could enjoy the new development in their relationship, the new connection they created. He knew it wouldn't always be as easy as it was now, so he wanted to enjoy the moments when they came.

Breaking apart when they finally couldn't stand the lack of oxygen anymore, Davis tried to dive back in again but was stopped by a very persistent finger on his lips. "I don't think so," Ken said, eyes turning a bit cold. "You don't get any more rewards for a while. You've been skipping class and your grades already suck as it is! No more kissing until you finish your homework!"

"What? But I still have a huge stack to do!" Davis complained.

"Then I suggest you get started because I have to go home in half an hour.

He managed to get almost half of it done before Ken needed to head home, and as a reward for his hard work got a goodbye kiss. He then had to drag himself back to his room to work on the rest of it.

* * *

><p>The results of his math test were not encouraging. Shoving the paper in his bag, he was determined to not show it to Ken for he was very embarrassed over the poor, failing grade. Swallowing hard, he determined to do some studying, to get his grades up so he could have a paper he could proudly show his boyfriend.<p>

He did not realize how difficult it was to get himself to study. Half of the stuff he didn't know because he hadn't paid attention in class (or he had skipped to go see Ken) and the other half was difficult so he couldn't easily focus on it. He did manage to complete his homework most of the time, but got half of the questions wrong, and after a couple weeks he finally got tired of it. So, swallowing his pride, he fell back onto his last resort.

The person he was looking for looked kind of exhausted as he ambled down the hall. Either that or he was pissed off about something; it was hard to tell with Matt. Running to catch up, he yelled, "Matt! Hey, wait up a sec!"

The blonde turned around and sighed at him, as if talking to the younger Digidestined would take up too much energy. "Yeah, what do you want?" he asked, weariness in his tone.

Happy the musician wasn't tired enough to send him away, he sped up a little. "Can I ask you for a little favor?" he asked, coming to a halt behind him.

* * *

><p>To be continued... In <strong>The Cave<strong>. There will only be bits and pieces of DaiKen in that story since it is mainly a Taito fic, but there will be snippets of info on these two in there as a side pairing. :)

Hope you liked the story and I hope that you will give me those lovely comments I love so much. :)


End file.
